Torchwood A Missing Person
by IAMAMYTH
Summary: Gwen quits Torchwood, but is consumed by fear as her life begins to collapse around her, after an important part of her life goes missing, 3rd person, drama/suspense/romance/angst/hurt and comfort. Rated T for swearing and angst. **READ REVIEW**
1. Chapter 1

**Programme | Title:** Torchwood | A Missing Person

**Summary:** Gwen quits Torchwood, but is consumed by fear as her life begins to collapse around her, after an important part of her life goes missing, 3rd person POV, drama/suspense/romance/possible angst/hurt and comfort

**Characters:** Gwen Williams, Rhys Williams, Ianto Williams, Andy Davidson, Rhiannon Davies, Two OC's (Carla Swift and Bridget Holmes)

**Pairing:** Gwen/Rhys, possible Gwen/Andy

**Setting:** Post COE, Cardiff 2011/2012, November – March

A/N: Afternoon folks. My current Torchwood fiction, asides from the multi-tude of drabbles I'm writing. I really enjoyed writing this, I had a great time getting into the character of Rhys and Gwen, and exploring their relationship. I decided to name Gwen's baby Ianto, I could just see her naming her child after the legend that is Ianto Jones. I'm not entirely sure on dates an stuff, some people say Children Of Earth was set in 2010, others say 09, but I thought it'd be best to set it in 2011..to be safe ;) Same goes for Baby Ianto, I randomly decided an age..which is actually mentioned in Chapter 3, and I can't be bothered to press the "Backspace" button..what? My fingers are cold :/

I actually wrote a Chapters 1-3 during my last week or so at CAD (it's an educational course, they train you to get an NVQ in ICT, you may have heard of it) -which I finished today! Double thumbs up. :D Anyhoo, since I wrote majority of this story there, there shouldn't be too long of a gap between updates..I'll probably update every 3 days or something.

So enjoy, please read and review, tis much-ity of a much-ness appreciated. For what it's worth, I've stocked up on Ribena and coffee today, so um..should be pretty random and hyper. Ah who cares. being hyper rocks. =]

**

* * *

**

**A Missing Person**

Chapter 1: November

"You quit?!" Rhys asked, shock lining his face.

"Yeah, so?" Gwen shrugged, stifling a chuckle as she sunk into the sofa in their flat.

"Gwen, this isn't funny."

Gwen looked to the floor, attempting to stop herself from giggling before she gave up and released her giggle.

"Gwen!" he scolded, she looked up into his eyes, "stop laughing at me for chrissakes!"

"You've got some egg on your chin Rhys." she deadpanned, smirking as he reached up his hand and wiped the leftover onto his thumb.

"Ah…thanks." He blushed, dropping the piece of egg into the bin.

"Yes, I quit Torchwood Rhys. Surely that's good right? I couldn't live with the danger of the job, especially not with having a baby, Rhys. I couldn't bear the thought that it would be some blue alien taking me from you instead of old age, an accident with the toaster or the bloody car."

Smiling slightly, he grabbed her hand.

"Trust me Gwen. I could take on some bloody blue alien."

"Oh could you? Now THAT I'd like to see." They both laughed as he sat down next to her.

"Gwen, you know that I always will support you in whatever you want. I'm just thinking about everything. I mean, with you not working and me not having a great income as it is, it's going to be a lot harder for us to pay the bills, the mortgage and raise our child." She grabbed his hands, and looked him in the eye.

"Rhys, listen to me. We're going to be okay. Mam and Dad have offered to help us out, by giving us money, which we won't have to pay back. And once little Ianto is in pre-school, I can look for another job, or at least a part-time one." She leaned in and kiss his lips, both of them smiling, before breaking apart.

"Why are you so brilliant?"

"Just because I am. Well, that's all you need to know." Gwen winked, as she snuggled into Rhys' arms and switched on the TV.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Gwen rolled over and reached out her arm. She turned off the alarm, and rolled back onto her back. Rubbing her eyes, she felt the person next to her roll over.

"Mornin' lovely!" he mumbled, sliding his arm over her stomach and pulling her closer.

"Good morning sweetheart." She smiled at him, turning her head away from him when he leaned in towards her face, his lips puckered for a kiss, "No Rhys, your breath smells like rotten eggs and tuna."

Laughing, he climbed on top of her, pinning her wrists against her pillow and kissed passionately. He pulled away, grinning that he managed to get one over on her.

"Rhys!!" she squealed, pushing her palms into his shoulders. He eventually climbed off her, and they both got up off the bed. Their pulled on their respective dressing gowns, and walked together out of the bedroom.

"What do you do want for breakfast Rhys?" she smiled, heading towards the fridge, while he sat on the bar stool by the counter.

"Have we got any bacon?" he asked, tugging on the belt of his dressing gown.

"Yes, I went out and brought some from Morrisons yesterday." She smiled as he rubbed his hands with glee.

As she reached into the fridge to get the packet, she couldn't help but think that this is where her life was meant to end up. Not chasing Weevils down St. Mary's Street, or nearly giving birth to the illegitimate sprog of a Nostrovite on her wedding day.

Gwen was sitting cross-legged on the sofa, a hot cup of tea between her cold hands. Rhys carefully carried his tea in his left hand, and sat down next to her. He took the Sky+ remote from the coffee table, and scrolled through the on-screen planner.

"Ooh Gwen, we haven't seen _Spooks_ from Wednesday." Rhys enthused, setting his feet on the coffee table.

"Yeah, okay." Gwen replied, gently blowing on her steaming drink. She looked out through the gap between the closed curtains, feeling deflated that all she could see is the black of the winter evening sky.

They watched the programme together, occasionally chipping in with a question, opinion or disbelief. Gwen had swept her legs to her side, and snuggled against her husband.

It had been 3 weeks since Gwen had left Torchwood. December was days away, Christmas was edging nearer, and to her surprise she wasn't tired by the same routine day in, day out. In fact, she revelled in it. She'd wake up –usually to find Rhys had gone to work, preparing her cereal to be ready for milk before he left-, feed baby Ianto, and taking him to pre-school, the usual domestic tasks; such as cleaning, tidying and buying food, picking up her son from pre-school, preparing dinner for Rhys, putting the baby to bed, have dinner with Rhys, spend the rest of the evening with him, and go to bed. A simple routine, with no hassle – something she thought she had lost when she joined Torchwood. The morning of 1st December, proved to be a life-changing one...

* * *

A/N: Oh-hoo, catch that little gem of a cliffhanger LOL I hope Gwen and Rhys are IC, I could see them act the entire scene in my head, so I think they are. Apologies for any spelling/grammar/punctuation errors or inconsistency in tenses, I've checked it a few times and can't find any, but I could have just passed it..there's that saying about you miss mistakes when you read something you've written isn't there? Read and review, add to alerts/favourites, do whatever you like..as I said, I always appreciate feedback.

Can I just take the time now to thank everyone who reads any of my fictons so far (in Torchwood and Scrubs), and who have given me feedback, and added to to favourites et al. I love you guys for all the support you given me, I can't say how much I appreciate it, and adore reading your comments, it's you guys who keep me motivated to keep writing. Thank you all so much. :D

Hope y'all enjoyed Chapter 1, Chapter 2 - December, shall be uploaded within the next 3-ish days (:

Much Love. Peace Out. XXX


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Where's Chapter Two I hear you ask..or chant in some cases. ;) Well, it's right here, ready for you're reading and reviewing pleasure. So, let's get through some of thispaperwork. I do not own Torchwood, that belongs to BBC and Russell T Davies. I do not own Gwen Cooper, or PC Andy, or any other characters in this fiction apart from my OC's (to appear in Chapter Three)...although I do own the Gwen Cooper action figure, and the Jack Harkness figure. Yes, I am somewhat embarassed, by put blame solely on the Cardiff branch of Forbidden Planet XD. So, please read this chapter, and give me some feedback. I hate asking for reviews, makes me feel desperate and cheap, but it does keep me motivated and improving, which can only result in better fics right?

(Exclusive from HouseOfSmith, I'm considering writing a Doctor Who fic, so uh..that should be an interesting read for you cats. Aah, David Tennant, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! XP)

* * *

**A Missing Person**

Chapter 2: December

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Gwen shot up.

_**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!**_

Startled, she looked around.

_**KNOCK... KNOCK.... KNOCK!**_

Throwing the white duvet off her body, she leapt off her bed and ran to the door.

Swinging the door open, relieved when it revealed her old colleague and friend, Andy Price. Rain dripping off his police coat and hat, his hands were visibly wet and shaking, and red; whether that was from the rain or the knocking, she couldn't be sure.

Gesturing for him to come in, she noticed a sad expression glazed across his face, clearly avoiding her gaze. Shutting the door behind him, she followed him into the living room. In a white vest and long black pyjama trousers, the cold of the morning hit her suddenly; she grabbed a red blanket that had been left on the sofa from the previous night, and wrapped it around herself.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Andy?" Gwen croaked, a smile tugging at her lips at the sound of her voice before she cleared her throat.

"Um...yes, okay." He murmured, although he seemed reluctant. His gaze flitting around her messy living room, as he nervously took off his soaking coat.

"Okay," she smiled, as she walking over to the kitchen, allowing her blanket to hang safely on her shoulders and fall between her arms and her waist, "sorry about the mess, definitely on my list to do today." she said, sensing the awkward feeling Andy was suppressing.

"Sit down, Andy." She laughed, hoping to break the tension. Feeling satisfied when she heard him chuckle slightly, she busied herself with making the tea, all the while wondering why Andy was here.

"Milk, two sugars?" Gwen asked rhetorically, as she walked back to the sofa, gripping the handles of both mugs.

"Yep, that's me." Andy smiled gratefully, carefully taking the mug from her hand, and putting it on the coffee table. Placing her mug down, she sat on the sofa and turned to face him.

"So, how can I help?" She smiled, re-adjusting her blanket. She searched Andy's face as he remained silent, hearing him gulp softly.

"Gwen...it's about Rhys." Andy began, sadness lining his voice.

"Oh, he's not been singing Slade's _Merry Christmas Everybody _in the Harwood's lorry, has he?" She laughed, raising her eyebrows.

"No. He..well, we don't quite know what—" Andy began without any sign of chuckle at her expectancies of her husband. Grim-faced and pale, sadness filling his eyes, Gwen knew something was serious.

"What's happened Andy?" Gwen asked him, her voice calm and comforting to the man she's known for years and is once to scared to tell her something.

"He's been...taken." He sighed, finally forcing himself to meet her gaze. He was taken aback at the eyes at that looked back at him, they weren't filled with anger, but with worry yet were comforting to him that she wasn't mad at him.

"Taken? How d'you mean?" She asked, after a brief moment's silence.

"We don't know. We followed CCTV footage along the motorway, we could clearly see him in the lorry. So in cameras 23, 24, 25, 26, we could see him. Camera 27...nope. The lorry just veered into the paths of traffic coming from behind and started flipping over. That was what the crash on the news this morning was about." Andy explained regretfully, maintaining the gaze of his friend. He watched her as she stared in silence, processing the information.

"Okay.." she breathed, blinking thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry, Gwen." Andy struggled to get out his words, choking back his tears.

"Don't be sorry Andy, it's not your fault. And...we'll find him. There's always something, always a reason Andy." She smiled sadly, as he wished he could share he optimism and hope.

"Gwen...don't let false hope consume you. We've checked, double-checked, triple-checked and quadruple-checked...there's nothing, he's not there whatsoever. I wish there was Gwen." He shook his head, reaching over and squeezing her hand gently.

Gwen retracted her hand from his grasp, and reached over to pick up her mug. Andy watched her cautiously take a sip of her tea, her eyes fixed on the dark, empty TV in front of her. They sat in silence, as they carefully drunk their tea. Andy watched the clock on the wall of her living room, the minutes ticked by slowly.

Gwen's shoulders began to shake, the level of the tea rising up and down wildly in its mug. Quickly putting his own mug on the table, Andy steadied the mug in Gwen's shaking hands, easing it out of her grasp, leaning over to the coffee table and putting it on the table next to his.

Turning back, Andy noticed Gwen frantically wringing her hands together in her lap. He grabbed her shaking hands comfortingly, rubbing them between his own to warm her up. She suddenly leaned into his arm, letting go of one of her hands and slipping it behind her, pulling her closer to him, his hand gently rubbing the top of her arm and shoulder. His heart stopped for a second as she draped her arm across his stomach, his let his other hand tug the blanket more around her, and rubbed her forearm caringly underneath it. Gwen sobbed uncontrollably, tear drops falling onto his crisp white shirt, while her other hand pulling at his shirt. Andy looked around at different objects in the room, listening to the heartbreaking sobs coming from the young woman cuddled against him. Silence overtook them again as Gwen's sobs muffled into nothing, her breathing deepened considerably and when Andy glanced down at her closed eyelids, he realised she had fallen asleep.

He carefully picked up the newspaper on the coffee table, he gently kissed Gwen on the top of her head, and began gingerly turning the pages as he read.

* * *

So, there you have it, Chapter Two, done and dusted. I know that was slightly a weird place to end it, but I thought it was such a sweet moment, I could find the creative heart to end that moment. Something else - I hope Gwen and Andy are IC (God, did I only use two characters in this chapter? Wow..wasn't expecting that!). I kinda stuggled with Andy, but I think it hit it right with his character. I love the Gwen/Andy undertones in the show as I love Rhys/Gwen, Jack/Gwen and Jack/Ianto, so I thought it'd be nice to throw a little curveball in there. I haven't actually decided if I'm going to go further with Gwen and Andy, I wanted to know what you all thought...ya know what ya gotta do..click that Review Story/Chapter box.

Chapter 3, well..that might not be up for a while. I'm literally half way through writing it, and I'm writing the next chapter for my main Scrubs story. I promise I'll get it up as quickly as is possible. Also, apologies if there's any spelling mistakes or such like...taking a look over it myself, I couldn't find anything, so it all should be fine.

Until Chapter 3 then folks....Much Love. Peace Out.


End file.
